


sleep tight

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, cute fluff, protect him, short and sweet, soobin wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soobin can't sleep and yeonjun knows how to help.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	sleep tight

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm soft for yeonbin lately so ;,(

"junie-hyung," soobin whined the honorific, pressing his head into yeonjun's chest. 

"what do you want?" yeonjun whined, being woken up from his half awake daze.

soobin wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and kept himself buried in his chest. he could feel his heartbeat, which let him find out that something he was doing was making his heart beat fast-very fast. he always found how nervous he got at simple things like this adorable. 

"are you even awake?" soobin asked, apparently unaware of the fact that he just got a response to his barely audible; let alone coherent whines.

"you woke me up. i don't mind though. you sleepy yet?" yeonjun smiled down at him and combed his fingers through his hair. soobin immediately responded to that (yeonjun had in fact taken the time to memorize what soobin enjoyed) by giggling and pulling his head up to look him in the eye.

"no. that's why i'm irritating you right now," soobin answered.

"i'd say less irritating and more being cute," yeonjun pressed a kiss to soobin's forehead and grabbed soobin's hand to intertwine their fingers, "you think that this'll help you sleep, sweetheart?"

"maybe," soobin answered again, slightly lower in tone.

soobin let his head fall back onto yeonjun's chest and he stayed there for what felt like forever. he let yeonjun repeat compliments and praises to him-admittedly, he really didn't pay enough attention to LISTEN to them, but he appreciated them being said nonetheless.

"hey, sweetie," yeonjun tried getting soobin's attention. no response.  
"soobin," yeonjun whined, dragging out the n.  
looks like he'd already fallen asleep.

"sweet dreams, soobin," he smiled and went back to sleep with the younger boy still in his arms.


End file.
